Living With Mayhem
by The-Normal-Twit
Summary: Dawn used to love Yoga until a girl called Eva and her assistant Chef began to terrorize her, she unintentionally drives them mad and then they quit. But in the meantime Dawn is still stuck doing Yoga with a horrible teacher. Second Chapter: Jo thinks Brick is a homo, Trent likes Brick and is obsessed with nine. Eva explains why she has locked Brick, Trent and Dawn up to Jo.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: ****I don't own TD**

**Living With Mayhem**

* * *

Dawn, a petite blond, dressed in complete white sat in her usual spot, at the front of the yoga class, earlier than anyone else. She meditated, awaiting the tall, pale, small eyed and soothing teach to arrive. Dawn opened her eyes when she heard stomping. She looked around and continued to meditate after being sure it was nothing, "Hmm, I sense something isn't right." She muttered, "One must never doubt there opinions." She stood up and walked into the next room, a dining room, where refreshments were served after Yoga. Dawn turned east and now facing the door, she heard rumbling it knocked her off of her feet. A large silhouette was shown, Dawn stepped back startled, her lip trembled. "I can already sense the girls need to be perfect and loved by her degrading parents who never stopped loving her, but never showed it either."

Dawn looked up, shaking her head. A girl marched in, the girl was at least to times the size of Dawn, her black hair was tied up with a blue thick hairband. The girl put down her dumbbells and a crash shook the room and Dawn toppled onto the refreshments table. Dawn showed no emotion as the girl marched up to Dawn, with her pale and intimating demeanor, Dawn wanted to avoid conversation as much as possible. However, Dawn was never rude but was perceived to be as she was very mousy.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO SCOFF THE REFRESHMENTS?!" Screamed the girl instantly, Dawn opened her mouth to reply, only to be shoved. "GET OUT OF HERE, PUNK!" She scooted Dawn away, scoffing on the refreshments, making a mess quickly. Dawn decided against objecting and sat down in her usual spot and began to meditate. Eva's army navy boots marched around the room, Dawn still meditated as if nothing had happened. "FIRST THIS GYM AND THEN THE WHOLE WORLD!" Eva noticed Dawn and glared at her, she marched to Dawn. She hissed into the girls ear, making Dawn shiver. "GET OUT!" Dawn stood up and headed in the opposite direction, towards the fire exit. Dawn sighed.

"I know of your need to be loved and appreciated, however that doesn't give you the right to make everyone else feel like your felt during your tough upbringing." Eva growled and rushed to the door, she shielded the exit, Dawn's eyes were still firmly closed. "Also, I can feel that your aura is red, which means anger." Eva kicked Dawn in the shin, pulled her hair and pushed Dawn to the floor. "I can see that you are in denial, and you are seething because I remind you of why you turned out the way you are, you don't like how you threw you life away and it will bother your forever."

Eva screamed, completely upset. "LOOK YOU MEDITATE!" Dawn did as told and sat down, everyone else rushed in, "YOGA CLASS." Eva screamed, scaring the others. "IS IN SESSION!" She finished, "My name is one you DON'T need to know." She hissed to a boy near Dawn, who had just put his hand down. "ALSO, this is NOT, I repeat NOT a school, you wimps all have stressful lives, right?" Eva almost sounded caring. "WELL SHUT IT GET OUTSIDE, AND START RUNNING!" Everyone did as told when Eva grabbed a piece of the floor and threw it out of the window. "IF ANYONE SAYS I DID THAT. THEY ARE GOING TO REGRET IT!" The same boy who had his hand up earlier had his hand up once again. "Oh, you don't want to know how!" Snarled Eva as the boy rushed outside with his hand down, Dawn stood up and almost as if she did it on purpose to annoy Eva, walked slowly. "HEY, BLONDIE!" Dawn turned, her eyes were still firmly shut. "OPEN YOU'RE EYES WHEN YOU ARE TALKING TO ME, YOU HEAR ME?! OPEN THEM!"

Despite Eva's constant screeching, Dawn eyes were still shut, "CHEF!" Squealed Eva, A burly figure rushed into the room after being called. He had a sick smile and wore a Chef's hat and had one tooth missing, he wore a beige sweater underneath the apron. "Make her listen." Eva smirked as Chef dragged Dawn with ease out of the room. Moments later Chef came in screaming.

"That soldier is some creepy girl!"

"HOW IS SHE CREEPY? YOU ARE CREEPY, YOU ARE CHEF HATCHET, YOU WERE IN THE ARMY!"

Chef burst into tears. "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

Eva sighed. "SHUT YOUR GOB, GET THE GIRL IN HERE AND LOCK THE DOOR!" Chef grumbled something before obeying.

Dawn once again was quickly sitting in the middle of the room. "You do not move or eat, you just meditate for days and no bending the rules, you know what I mean!"

Dawn sighed, "I never knew Yoga could be so stressful;.."

"YEAH, WELL IT IS!"


	2. The Explanation: Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: ****I don't own TD**

**Living With Mayhem**

* * *

Dawn looked horrible, her skin was shriveled up, her lips were dry, her delicate and young face became wrinkly and sagged. Dawn's ponytail drooped, she had bags under her eyes and her tummy continuously rumbled. Brick on the other hand, a pale, tall and masculine figure was sobbing and shaking as he tried to meditate. Trent with his piercing eyes kept praying to his Nine God. Trent's butt sagged, according to Brick. Trent and Brick eventually got into an argument, with Brick not shaking nine times. Brick, who was obviously terrified wet his pants. Eva and Chef watched the whole ordeal.

A girl marched in, her hair was dirty blond. She had a whistle around her neck. "Hey, cousin!" Yelled the girl, "Let's whip these losers into shape!" She continued, stomping on Brick. "Horrible no good homo." She muttered, kicking Brick in the unmentionables. "Oh," The girl turned, walking past Dawn and Brick who were seated next to each-other and she then stopped at Trent. Trent was too busy timing himself as he peered at Brick's put. "Joanne is my name." Trent gasped, squealing in delight. "However, to make you miserable, you no good stupid weaklings, I want you to call me Jo!" Trent began to sob.

Eva grunted. "Cousin, you seem less built." Jo looked down in defeat, Eva put her hand on Jo's shoulder, "These weaklings make us look like the mighty and very combat strong..IZZY AND NOAH POWER DUO!" Eva and Jo screamed, Chef joined in too. "NOW, WHY ARE THESE WEAKLINGS BACK HERE, YOU MAY ASK?!" Eva deliberately raised her voice to spook all of them. Brick's pants continued to soil. "WELL, IT STARTS LIKE THIS.."

* * *

(Continuation Of Last Chapter)

Dawn yawned as she continued to meditate. "Evelyn, as the lesson has seized, I will be asserting myself out, correct?" Eva shrugged, Dawn's petite hands lifted herself up. She turned sharply towards the exit. Eva shook her head, and screamed she thrashed Dawn slamming her into the door. "Evelyn, or young one, you may be harming others but it truly will harm yourself." Dawn dusted herself off and was unaffected as a whole. "Fists will not solve equations, but minds will." Dawn sighed as she continued to walk out. Eva as dazed as ever disregarded her information completely.

"Blondie, you accepted my challenge, you can only meditate...SIT DOWN and meditate, FREAK!" Dawn sat down and continued to meditate. Eva turned her back and Dawn, still in a meditating position began to rise off the ground, she was soon floating towards the exit. Eva turned and was in shock, "HEY, GET BACK HERE!" Eva was very annoyed when someone broke one of her rules. Eva blinked and Dawn had disappeared from outside. Eva gave a cry of fury and stomped outside. She begrudgingly muttered; "You've won this battle, but your FACE STILL SUCKS!"

Eva looked around and then headed inside, Dawn who was floating near the usual exit opened the door with one hand, with almost no motion and firmly shut eyes. "My condolences go to you, Evelyn, Controlling myself during the encounters inclines me to 'swing moods' As you say?" Eva tried to grab Dawn, however Dawn couldn't control herself. She meditated all the way home, until she was at a large building.

Dawn's feet touched the ground and she pressed a button which had a seven above it. A buzz was heard, Dawn then smiled. "Oh, wait, that's-" Dawn was cut off by static and screaming. "Brick's endangerment is possible, yet him having a party of a time is also-" Dawn scanned her surroundings and had stopped. She saw a freckled, ginger haired boy sniggering as he made his way to the flat with a gang. Dawn grabbed her keys, inserted them into the door, like she had forgotten to do earlier and slowly, yet surely walked up the stairs.

Brick screamed and slammed his green-door behind him, Brick was sweating. He saw Dawn, grabbing her set of keys, trying to find the correct one and he raced over to her. "Dawn, hello. I require your assinmyface." Dawn gasped. "I mean, uh, uh." Said a stuttering and blushing Brick. Dawn chuckled lightly at his mistake, she pushed her door open and waved to Brick. "No, Dawn-" Dawn had shut her door.

"Ha-ha-ha!" Yelled Trent. "I am a believer not in the Justin Streaver way but of the 9TH RELIGION, NINISM!" Brick gave a squealish sob. "I have nine fingers!" Trent showed his nine fingers, with his 10th splurting blood. "And I have 3 knives!" Trent said devilishly, "Cause you know, oh wait, you none believer, you wouldn't know why I have 3 knives, it's because you have ran away from me 3 times, divide it by nine and then that equals how many knives I have!"

"Uh, 10?"

"Shut it, you don't get to speak, you head will be-"

"Wait, I know how to silence you, it's in the song Dumbest Ways To Say Hi." Trent screamed, he shook his head in terror. "Nine, nine, nine, nine, nine, nine, nine!" Trent screamed, he cried like a pouting five year old have a cigarette.

"You didn't say it 9 times, you-you!" Trent broke down in tears.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a date to attend to."

Trent hissed with anger in his eyes. "I HATE BRICK!" Trent then fainted, nine times. Trent then shuddered in delight. "I think I need to pray to the nine god nine more times today."

Trent then fainted again, and stopped once he had fainted nine times.

* * *

**AN: Okay, Review, please. Also, this is PART 1 of the chapter.**


End file.
